O Vale do Fim
by seiiran
Summary: Vale do fim, lugar de uma luta árdua entre grandes amigos, onde muitas lágrimas foram derramadas. Depois de algum tempo Sasuke e Naruto se reencontram e decidem revelar os verdadeiros sentimentos.
1. De tu que procurei

**Título:**O Vale do Fim  
**Anime:**Naruto  
**Casal:**Sasuke Uchiha /Naruto Uzumaki  
**Classificação:**Yaoi/Lemon  
**Resumo:**Vale do fim, lugar de uma luta árdua entre grandes e amigos, onde muitas lágrimas foram derramadas. Depois de algum tempo eles se reencontram e decidem revelar os verdadeiros sentimentos.

**Cap. 1  
De Tudo que Procurei**

Naruto acordou tão tarde quanto nos outros dias anteriores mas, nem o sono descansava seus pensamentos.  
-Você sabia Naruto? Que entre dois shinobis verdadeiros... Apenas de tocar os punhos pode-se saber todos os sentimentos um do outro?  
Uma lágrima caiu solitária, apenas mais uma meio a tantas outras que haviam caído.  
-Eu sabia Sasuke. Eu sabia que éramos amigos, sem nossos punhos nunca terem se tocado.

Na verdade Naruto sabia mais que isso. Sabia o por quê de viver brigando com o amigo e também, de mesmo agora, ainda lembrar aquele dia em que seus lábios se tocaram. Mesmo que ainda crianças, era bom ter o outro tão perto e nem mesmo eles sabiam o por quê.  
Os dias que andava sozinho pela vila, as vezes que seu olhar triste encontrava o olhar triste do outro e pareciam se colidir. Todos sentimentos confusos agora se acertavam na cabeça do loiro.  
Mas de que adiantaria isso agora? Sasuke se foi e se ele não pode trazê-lo de volta, ninguém poderia.  
Naruto vestiu a roupa devagar mas não colocou a bandana como de costume e apenas saiu.

Passou dos limites da vila deixando que seus pés o guiasse para qualquer lugar que fosse, precisava sentir o vento gelado que cortava o seu rosto, precisava sair e dizer aquilo que a muito estava guardado... Mas agora não o podia.  
_Você se machucou... Gatinho medroso?  
_O garoto kyuubi sorriu ao lembrar do amigo, mas sentiu também algo doer dentro de si.

Deveria fingir estar tudo bem novamente? Não, não dessa vez. Foram lhe tirado os pais, a família, amigos também não tivera. Apenas ele estivera ao seu lado, não importando a situação, sentia que ele poderia ajudá-lo.  
A imagem de Sasuke se virando e indo embora não saia de sua cabeça. Um laço maior os prenderá de tal modo que o resto do mundo chegava a ser insignificante, ainda mais agora.

O sol já avermelhava quando ele se deu conta de como estava longe da vila, o barulho da alta cachoeira era quase ensurdecedor e as duas figuras de pedra ali se encontravam, na mesmo posse de tempo atrás.  
Algum tempo havia se passado desde a luta dos dois mas as palavras duras que ele lhe dissera, ainda ecoavam em seus pensamentos.  
Havia treinado um pouco com o Ero-sennin e até realizado algumas missões, mas o sorriso forçado não escondia tudo.  
Sentou no chão e apenas ficou pensando no tempo que passara. Quase perdeu companheiros naquela missão e falhou, se sentiu egoísta por não se preocupar tanto com os outros quanto com o moreno.  
A lembrança de seus olhos negros o encarando causava arrepios. Mas não sabia se era o medo ou a vontade de que estivessem o olhando agora.

_Você tem um pessoa importante pra você?  
_Por que lembrara das palavras daquele garoto que mais parecia uma garota agora?  
Talvez porque naquela noite, teve certeza que não queria o moreno longe de si, nunca. Treinar ao lado do amigo, mesmo que subir em árvores, havia mais significado que as últimas palavras proferidas naquele vale do fim.  
-Sasuke... –Um murmúrio escapou de seus lábios, como na luta que aconteceu naquele mesmo lugar. Mas agora, com muito mais angústia, uma dor apertava o peito e uma palavra surgiu em sua cabeça que justificaria aquela dor.  
Saudade...

É isso ai minná O primeiro cap. da minha primeira fic -- Ao menos de anime é '¬¬  
Ta um pouco curto mais tudo bem Espero que gostem e deixem coments onegai


	2. E de tudo que desejei

**Cap. 2**

**E de Tudo que Desejei**

Sasuke saiu do castelo escuro de Orochimaru e pouco importava se com sua permissão ou não.  
Andou a passos largos para longe dali mas não como se pudesse voltar para Konoha. Mas também não o queria só lhe encorajava a idéia de saber que o loiro, apenas ele, o receberia de volta.  
O sol esquentou sua pele pálida, e isso o fazia sentir vivo como não acontecia desde que se corpo havia sido tomado por aquele selo. Não queria, não podia admitir que havia errado pois isso seria doloroso demais.

Apertou o punho junto a dor que apertou seu coração, queria poder culpar alguém mas o culpado era si mesmo.  
Seria culpado por querer o outro ou por não tê-lo agora?  
"Você é um idiota sem salvação... Ninja número um em trapalhadas".  
Como suas próprias palavras poderiam feri-lo tanto assim? Foi preciso tempo, além daquele beijo inocente pra lhe mostrar o quanto precisava do outro.  
Nunca quis aceitar ser dependente de alguém assim mas não viveria a cada dia se não fosse por Naruto ao seu lado. Mesmo sem trocar palavras, ou não se gostando ele estava... lá.

-Naruto eu... –Não queria mais guardar aquele sentimento pra si, já havia sofrido demais se condenando por senti-lo, mas, era além da amizade ou do ódio.  
Era algo que fazia sua vida, tudo que perdera e ganhara... Tudo que queria se tornar inútil comparado a companhia daquele garoto idiota.  
Idiota sem salvação e por que? Porque tudo que fez foi implorar para que voltasse para a vila.

Mas os dias de brincar de ninja haviam acabado, iria encontrar Itachi e matá-lo, mas por que diabos o ódio pelo irmão e a vingança pareciam tão pouco perto da falta que fazia o outro?  
Sasuke sempre fora calado e frio, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e angustias mas Naruto fazia tanto barulho, que sempre conseguia o trazer para a realidade, para o presente. O Uchiha poderia ter todas as garotas da vila mas nenhuma o agradava e não se importava em saber por quê, mas agora tinha certeza.

Perdera o clã, família, amigos, irmão tudo e agora que encontrara outra razão para viver, mesmo que fosse a rivalidade, a perdera, pois nem mesmo a vingança satisfazia sua tristeza. Porque quando perdeu tudo uma vez, ele estava lá, e agora que perdera tudo de novo só conseguira o deixar magoado.  
As lágrimas segaram o moreno por alguns instantes, mesmo com tempo passado ainda se odiava tanto agora. Quando as lágrimas caíram pela terra o barulho alto da cachoeira chamou-lhe a atenção para onde estava.  
As enormes estatuas de pedra mantinham sua respeitável posse shinobi e por entre elas a água caía. O Vale do Fim.  
Se pudesse tê-lo em seus braços agora, se pudesse ter o seu perdão e encostar naqueles lábios uma última vez.  
-Naruto... –A voz saiu o mais angustiada possível, em meio ao sentimento de arrependimento e raiva de si mesmo, uma coisa maior que corroia o peito, uma necessidade de ter aquele ninja número um de trás pra frente fazendo as besteiras de sempre, resumido em uma palavra,  
Saudade.

Prometo um 3º cap bem maior e com lemon


	3. Era você que eu queria

**Era Você que eu Queria**

Sasuke olho para baixo onde algo chamou sua atenção. Não podia ser... A mesma calça laranja e os cabelos bagunçados e loiros que brilhavam da cor do sol avermelhado.  
Diferente do que pensará aqueles meses, em momento algum quis matá-lo pelo Mangekyou Sharingan, só queria abraçá-lo e não mais soltar mas algo o paralisava e não deixava se aproximar.

Como Naruto poderia o aceitar agora? Depois de quase tê-lo o matado, de deixar a vila.  
Mas algo sufocava o Uchiha mais do que o medo de não ser perdoado, o medo de nunca poder falar aquilo que estava preso em sua garganta.

Desceu correndo até onde estava o outro e se colocou atrás dele que como sempre, distraído não ouviu o outro chegar.  
-Você se machucou... Gatinho assustado? –Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro que arregalou suas grandes orbes azuis e se virou lentamente sentindo que nesses instante, seu coração havia parado.  
-Sa... Sa... –O loiro não conseguia dizer nem pensar nada. Será que iria ser morto agora? Deveria abraçar o amigo ou lutar com o rival?  
Uchiha também não sabia o que fazer, diferente do que demonstrava sua expressão, um sorriso de lado quase imperceptível e o olhar que entrava fundo nos olhos assustados do outro.

Quando sentiu que suas pernas voltaria a lhe obedecer andou para trás com o olhar ainda pairado sobre o do amigo.  
-Nã- Não precisa ter medo. –Sasuke seguro seu braço e para sua surpresa Naruto não se afastou novamente apenas indo devagar de encontro ao moreno até abraçá-lo com força, afundando a cabeça em seu peito. As perna dos dois ninjas tremeram fazendo-os cair no chão devagar, ainda naquela posição.  
Luta com tanto ódio, mágoa e tristeza naquele mesmo lugar. Seriam os dois dispostos a esquecer o que tinha passado? Algumas lágrimas desceram solitárias pelo rosto do moreno, molhando as madeixas louras do menor.  
Os minutos que se passaram pareciam tão pouco tempo comparado ao que ficaram separados, o silêncio era quebrado apenas pela grande cachoeira.  
-Me... Perdoa Naruto? –Ainda grudado no maior ele apenas levantou os olhos para responder.  
-Não tem perdão para um ninja que traí sua vila. Mas eu... Eu... –O loiro chorou de novo mas não pela falta do outro, mas pela enorme confusão de sentimentos. Deveria perdoar ou simplesmente ir embora?

Sasuke levou a mão até o queixo do outro aproximando devagar do seu sentindo que não poderia mais segurar.  
-Aishiteru¹ Naruto.  
-Baka! –Foi tudo que pode responder e abraçou o outro novamente. Se o amava por que tentara matá-lo? Por que não tinha voltado á vila quando pediu? Suas perguntas estavam o sufocando mas mesmo assim não queria afastar seu corpo do outro... Era simplesmente tão bom poder estar perto dele de novo e se sentir como ninguém o fizera sentir antes, protegido.

Não era a resposta que Uchiha queria ouvir mas ignorou apenas fechando os olhos devagar e sentindo o outro em seus braços e o cheiro de seus cabelos.  
-E-eu... –O menor levantou o olhar encontrando os olhos negros do outro, em seu rosto estava uma expressão de inocência e ao mesmo tempo muita mágoa o que fazia a voz sair baixa- Aishiteru mo Sasuke... Mas por que datte bayo?  
-Mas por quê isso tem que importar justo agora? –E na verdade, não importava. Apenas a distância foi capaz de colocar para fora tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro e brigas e sofrimento não deveriam importar agora.

Sasuke segurou no rosto do outro novamente e o puxava devagar para si enquanto os olhos fechavam presos naquele azul-céu. Os lábios se tocaram lentamente e o beijo era inocente e calmo.  
Muito diferente da primeira vez pois este era de verdade, demonstrava todo o sentimento que tinham. A compreensão, amizade e até mesmo o ódio, se transformaram em um laço forte que unia dois shinobis.

Nenhum dos dois sentia-se desconfortável com aquilo porque sempre estiveram tão juntos e aquilo apenas os fazia sentir assim novamente.  
-Sa... Sasuke... –O loiro sussurrou baixo enquanto encostava o rosto no pescoço do moreno que o abraçava com força, e os lábios se perdiam entreabertos ansiando o contato com os do outro que não demorou muito para beijá-lo novamente. Os lábios roçavam calmamente enquanto as línguas produziam uma corrente elétrica quando se tocavam.  
Sasuke levou as mãos ás costas do outro colocando com cuidado seu corpo sobre o chão e ficando por cima do menor, ainda o beijando. Passou a mão devagar pelos fios loiros e depois pelo seu rosto gelado.  
Naruto puxou com força a blusa do outro para cima enquanto aprofundava o beijo, precisava desesperadamente sentir o outro mais perto de si e acabar com aquela dor que lhe queimava o peito.  
-Naruto... –O gemido do outro saiu baixo quando as mãos do outro tocaram seu abdome por debaixo da blusa.  
-Gomen² Sasuke! –O loiro retirou as mãos as encostando no chão e virou o rosto, sentindo-o queimar e avermelhar.  
-Ie³ Naruto. –O maior pegou as mãos do outro as levando por debaixo de sua blusa, aproximando os lábios do seu ouvido falando em um tom que o fez arrepiar- Eu sou seu, e quero que você seja meu.  
Em seguida mordeu-lhe o pescoço de leve ouvindo a respiração do loiro que acelerava junto com as mãos que corriam arranhando suas costas.  
Sasuke passava a ponta da língua no pescoço de Naruto enquanto abria devagar o zíper de sua blusa, o deixando arrepiando quando seus dedos finos e gelados o tocavam.

-Sasuke... –O menor gemeu baixo mas nem ao menos sabia ao certo o que sentia.  
Naruto se convencera sim que amava o amigo mas ele o deixou, tentou tirar sua vida e agora, lhe provocava uma sensação tão boa estando perto dele. Em protesto o loiro segurou nos ombros do outro que assustou a sua rejeição não esperada e o jogando no chão, ficou por cima dele, segurando seu ombros com força.  
-Por que Sasukee? Por que você fez isso comigo? Por que você me faz sentir assim agora? Aishiteru datte bayo Sasuke! Então... Por quê?  
As orbes grandes e negras do amigo permaneciam bem abertas demonstrando que ficara assustado com o desabafo do parceiro mas aqueles sentimentos, o loiro precisava por fora.  
-Está tudo bem Naruto. –A voz grossa e sedutora do maior acalmou um pouco o outro que aos poucos foi conduzido á posição anterior mas os olhos, estavam marejados novamente.- Eu estou aqui agora.  
Bastava apenas algumas palavras para que o garoto Kyuubi se acalmasse. Afinal, o que aquele garoto Uchiha tinha que o deixava assim?  
Sasuke aproximou novamente a boca do ouvido do amado e sibilou sedutoramente:  
-Aishiteru mo... Naruto.  
Os grandes olhos azuis se abriram e as lágrimas ali contida secaram ao receber o beijo do outro. Um beijo calmo mas que demonstrava todo o desejo contido pelas mãos que percorriam o seu corpo fazendo o Jinchuuriki estremecer.

-Sa... suke- As palavras escapavam baixas pelos lábios entreabertos de Naruto. Seu rosto estava corado e mostrava como reagia a cada leve toque dos lábios do maior que agora percorriam a pele bronzeada do seu abdome. O maior foi aprofundando os lábios até deixar rastros de saliva e marcas vermelhas do pescoço até perto da veste laranja do outro.  
Sasuke teve sua blusa retirada com um único movimento do menor e esta foi esquecida sobre o chão seguido do um olhar baixo e sedutor do moreno.  
Os lábios se encontraram novamente enquanto o moreno se mexia lentamente sobre o loiro fazendo com que seus membros se tocassem provocando mais ainda a vontade que existia de terem por completo um ao outro.

Naruto não sabia muito bem o que fazia mas sabia muito bem o que sentia pelo outro a cima de si então instintivamente sua mãos correram a abaixar o short branco do outro correndo sua mão pelo abdome bem trabalhado do moreno.  
-Naruto... –Aquela voz rouca tão perto do seu ouvido só lhe dava mais desejo de satisfazê-lo e suas mãos retiraram a última peça podendo agora acariciá-lo livremente.  
Sasuke abaixou as calças laranjas do outro ninja e desceu novamente os lábios pelo seu tronco distribuindo toques cada vez mais intensos e perto do membro do outro, não importava que o outro não estava mais o tocando pois a expressão de desejo e desespero em seu rosto era igualmente excitante.  
A peça íntima do loiro também foi retirada e ele se contorcia sentindo os lábios finos e pálidos do outro o tocando de leve  
-Hum... Sasukee... –Naruto implorava por mais contato puxando de leve os cabelos do outro que logo o obedeceu o tomando por completo em sua boca fazendo movimentos de cima até em baixo, retirando gemidos alto e respiradas ofegantes do loiro.

As os dedos finos do moreno subia pelas pernas do outro deixando marcas vermelhas e já não podia suportar o desejo enorme de beijá-lo por ouvir os gemidos altos de prazer. Retirou a boca do membro do menor para colá-la a sua boca sentindo a respiração do outro ofegar violentamente junto a sua pele.  
Os lábios se afastaram uma distancia significante mas as línguas continuavam a se entrelaçar ansiosamente. As unhas de Naruto passavam com força por toda as costas do outro mostrando o quanto queria ser tocado novamente e Sasuke obedecendo segurava seu membro novamente mas sem deixar de beijá-lo.  
-Naruto... –O maior precisava também satisfazer seu desejo de ter o outro que ouvindo o seu gemido ofegante abriu instintivamente as pernas deixando o outro ao meio de si.  
O Uchiha sorriu de leve ao ver a expressão do outro após seu ato, com o rosto corado e mordendo o lábio inferior com força mas sentiu como um corrente elétrica passar pelo seu corpo o penetrou devagar e viu seu olhos fecharem com força devido a dor.

Naruto viu no olhar de Sasuke uma satisfação enorme e isso o fez esquecer um pouco a dor que logo se transformava em prazer. Ficaram assim alguns segundos até que o menor se acostumasse com o volume dentro de si e ansiasse por mais passando a língua pelos lábios entreabertos do maior que logo, começou a se movimentar devagar.  
-Na... Naruto... –Era tão bom estar dentro dele e se sentir o mais perto possível daquele ninja que sempre considerará idiota.  
Os olhos do moreno viravam quase imperceptivelmente mas o loiro acompanhava cada movimento seu sentindo mais prazer ainda em ter o outro em si.  
Os movimentos foram ficando mais intensos e o som da grande cachoeira acompanhava agora os gemidos altos e ofegantes dos dois amantes.  
Sasuke sentiu que estava quase no seu limite então segurou com força o membro do outro que roçava em seu abdome e o movimento com pressa ouvindo os gemidos do outro aumentarem.  
Naruto segurou firme nas costas de Sasuke fazendo com que este o penetrasse mais fundo e se deliciando ao ouvir os gemidos de prazer do outro também aumentarem. Depois de pouco tempo neste ritmo ambos chegaram ao seu limite Sasuke esvaziando em Naruto e este em seu abdome e em sua mão.

-Ah... Sasuke... –A vos saia fraca pelos lábios do moreno e sua respiração estava descompassada.  
Os olhos negros do moreno encontraram as orbes azul-céu do outro enquanto os lábios se encostaram de leve e assim ficaram alguns segundo então, o maior deixou o corpo do loiro para deitar-se ao seu lado no chão.  
O menor repousou a cabeça pelo peito suado do outro que acariciou seus cabelos dourados e igualmente molhados e ainda teve força par beijar-lhe os lábios e dizer baixo:  
-Eu te amo... Naruto. Não importa onde, nem quando.  
-Eu também te amo Sasuke. De algum jeito, você está sempre comigo.  
Tudo que Naruto sentiu depois foram os dedos do outro em seus cabelos e pode olhar uma última vez que o outro sorria para ele e não sabia se era pela lua clara e cheia, mais seus olhos negros tinham um brilho incomum.  
Os dois amantes adormeceram mas Sasuke logo acordou e após se vestir beijou o rosto de Naruto em cima de suas marcas características e fez uma promessa a si mesmo e ao outro.  
-Eu volto pra você, idiota. Mesmo que eu vá para um lugar escuro, o laço que nos une nunca se desmanchará e ainda sim, você será tudo o que tenho e quero.  
Tudo que o loiro viu ao acordar foram os passos marcados no chão e que logo em seguida desapareciam. Percebeu estar coberto apenas com a sua jaqueta o que lhe certificara não ter sido um sonho.  
Após se vestir, fechou o punho com força e sentiu um vento que lhe gelava o rosto e bagunçava os cabelo, olhando a direção em que o outro tinha partido uma dor em seu peito quase o impedia de murmurar.  
-Sasuke...

**Fim (?)**

¹Aishiteru- Eu te amo  
²Gomen- Desculpa  
³Ie- Não [especialmente pra sha xD

Acabou pessoal \o/ eu sei que o final não ficou muito bom mas eu bem que tentei. Prometi um capítulo bem grande e esse aí ficou --  
Espero que vocês tenham gosta e talvez eu volte a escrever nessa fic


End file.
